libertystationfandomcom-20200214-history
Setting up the Solar Arrays.
The Solar Arrays. Okay, so you've setup the Singularity Engine. Good job, the station can use that power. But unless you setup the Solar Arrays, the station will slowly run out of power. Not as quickly as without the Singularity Engine, but it will still run out within 4-5 hours, depending on power usage. Preparation. Okay, the first thing you will need to do is make sure you still have a Hardsuit and that you have enough Oxygen to last you. If you followed the previous guide, Setting up the Singularity Engine, you should have both. That tank will last for about three hours of constant use. Right, you're going to want to grab a few coils of wire first. You can find some in the Particle Accelerator room, and some on the tables in Engineering. There are others scattered around the station, but these are the ones you are closest to. Head out of the Engineering door at the top left of maintenance. Now as you head through the maintenance shaft, you'll want to head as far left as possible, until you come to another Engineering door. Head through that, you will see a Console, a SMES unit, and an airlock. Get that wire ready and head out the airlock. Hardware. You should see a narrow walkway with a cutoff Power Cable. You need to stand on the tile next to the cable end, and click the tile with a cable on it, then the tile you are on. Move to the new end of the cable, and repeat until you get to the wire at the end of the walkway. You'll need to connect the offshoots in the same way. (picture will be uploaded later) You will need to connect up the offshoots, as a knot will not connect with a straight cable. Simply stand next to the tile and click it after the other cables have been placed to create a corner cable. Software. Right, it's all wired up, now to start the power generation. Get back to the room with the Console and SMES unit. Now click the console. For tracking, it should be set to Auto. Set it to Off, then Auto again to reset the tracker. Setup the SMES unit at 85k In, 50k Out, Auto Charge, then wait for it to charge a little. Once it starts charging, set the output to Online. One down, three to go. Alternatively, you could save some time and direct-wire the solar array into the grid. This compensates for the fact that the station will often be between the arrays and the sun, lowering the power generation to below the required SMES input. You could then turn on the input of the SMES unit whilst leaving the output off, so that the station begins to charge a reserve power supply. You're not done yet. That was the Aft Port Solar Array. You still have the Aft Starboard Array below R&D, the Forward Port Array above Arrivals and Storage, and the Forward Starboard Array above the Library and Chapel. Set them up exactly the same way. See the map at Station Maps (Currently being edited to include updated layout) to locate them. Congratulations! You have just setup the power for the entire station! Until something goes wrong that is... You can now go and piss about with the RCD all you like. (If you are given permission to get and use it) At least, until your other duties pop up. Maintenance, Sabotage, Hull Breaches, et cetera.Category:GuidesCategory:Maintenance